


Jinx and Kayn A-Z Fluff Alphabet

by PatiSilence



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26747248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatiSilence/pseuds/PatiSilence
Summary: A short stories inspired by Fluff Alphabed of snk-warriors from Tumblr.
Relationships: Jinx/Shieda Kayn
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	1. Activities

Jinx was sooo bored! And annoyed. Someone stole her Fishbone! How could it even happen? She never leaved her weapon out of sighn. She was literally sleeping with it and in the morning it was gone. The person who did that must be good and Jinx was wondering if she wants to harm them or wants them to join her.

Right now she walked through dark alleys of Piltover looking for her weapon. In a corner she saw a paper with written Jinx on it. Looking around she didn't saw anyone so she picked it up. Inside it just said:

**Wanna play a game?**

And an arrow turned up.  
She looked up and saw a ladder. She grinned aa  
widely and jumped. Oh she really started liking that thief.

While on roof she started looking for another arrow and she one. Red one pointing at bank. She ranned and jumped from roof to roof she landed on the bank. Jinx looked down from the window to inside of building. The bank was tidy, fancy and, in Jinx mind, boring. Finally she saw a flowers with note saying:

**Isn't it a little boring? Let's blow :).**   
**Maybe you find something interesting.**

That was all she needed to know. She take out explosives she took with her and threw them at the side of building. Panic broke out immediately. People were running out of doors and calling for sheriff. Jinx meanwhile was looking around for something the mysterious thief could leave. She didn't find anything in flowers or cash registers so she looked under the counters. There was a paper saying:

**Tic toc, your time is almost up.**

The Bell Tower! She jumped while clapping, then she heard some people are going inside and she get out of there.  
Jinx again was jumping on buildings but she ended climbing the tower. She finally reached the top where she almost died of happinnes at seeing Fishbone. She run towards her and hugged as firmly as she could. Then she realized there was one last note on it. She opened it:

**Now before turning around please answer me, do you liked this game Jinxie?**

Jinx wanted to turn around after the first part and attack with her Fishbone but she stopped when she readed the last part. Jinxie. There's only one person who call her that.  
" Kayn!"  
She turned around with big smile and ,hold and behold, there he was in shadows with his own weapon smiling. She ran towards him and jumped before hugging him.  
"I take it as a yes."- Kayn said with a chuckle.  
"It's all made sense now! - Jinx said. - You just used your whole shadow magic."  
" Shadow Technic." - He corrected her.  
" This was the best game I've played. Can we do this again?" She looked at him with puppy eyes.  
" Alright but I think we need to get away from them." He pointed at sheriff forced that was grouped under Bell Tower.  
" Eh it's gonna be easy. Let's go!"  
She took his hand and began to run with him to opposite direction.


	2. Beauty

Kayn couldn't stop looking at Jinx. She was telling story about how she ran away after blowing up a bank and she looked so … alive. She made gestures at every word, never staying in one place for more than 10 seconds and her eyes sparked like someone was blowing up dynamide in them. Her long, blue hair sometimes knocked out things from shelves. She was like an explosion and he couldn't take his eyes out of her.

Jinx was looking at Kayn sitting on her bed. He had his weapon slung over his shoulder just staring at her intensively with a little smirk. He was cool and chill but instead of typical boring way he made Jinx want to look at him. He looked like someone who knows that he's powerful and is ready to block any type of attack with a cocky smile. The abs also weren't the worst. She liked his hair because of fact they were similar to hers and she liked to think they match. She liked the idea that he matched her.


	3. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zed isn't happy about their relationship.

Kayn has been acting weird lately. Like, he still comes to her but he's more quiet and moody. He has some kind of problems with his master, Zed was his name she thinks. Basically he said to Kayn to not go too often to Jinx, which is bullshit he only comes 1 time a month, and that she's a bad influence on him or some crap. 

Honesty she never met this whole Zed but she doubted she would like him. For a guy who was supposed to be a mysterious master of shadow he sounded like a bore. 

So right now Kayn was sitting on a carpet in Jinxes room with his eyes closed, she thinks he's meditating.

She hoped they could do something fun but because of this whole situation he stayed in her room almost all day. This is just annoying and she has a plan to turn Kayns face upsite down.

She took a black sheet and wrapped it around her body like a robe. She also took some mask she found some time ago, it looked like a demon.

She stood next to him and said in most convincing ( pretty fake) deep voice.

" Why is my favorite student just sitting around?"" What are you talking…" he opened one of his eyes just to see her in her costume. 

He stayed silent for 5 seconds trying to understand what he's seeing.

"... You think that's how Zed looks?"

Jinx slowly took one of her braids and put it in front of a mask to look like a mustache. Somehow this made Kayn laugh, finally kicking him out of meditation.

" Whooho!" Said totally-not-Jinx Zed.""

Ok what's up with that?"

" I don't understand what you mean" said Jinx " I just came to say to ignore me and spend more time with your girlfriend."

Kayn stopped laughing and just said a bit tired " Jinx I can't ignore my master."

Jinx took off her mask " Why not? He's only grumpling."

"He saved me when I was little, there's no way in hell I'm going to abandon him."

Jinx said under her breath " So you're just going to abandon me."

" What? No, no! I will not leave you no matter what."

Jinx sat down next to him." But you're still gonna listen to him and he said to leave me."

Kayn hugged her. "I will not betray him but my love life is not his business, I'm just tired because of that situacion."

Jinx hugged him back. " … sorry."

Kayn sighed. " I guess we both need time to relax. Can we just stay here today."

Jinx nodded. They lay down on bed and just keep cuddling until they both falled asleep.

' _At least he's not inert ”._

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not so sure about that chapter but I don't hate so.... that's good?


	4. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do they imagine they future to looks like?

Kayn and Jinx never talked about future. They are young and wild, they don't want to make far fetched plans about their relationship. But they can't lie about not thinking about it when with their weapons.

 _"You should rent a flat together, that would help you settle down. "_ Jinx said in voice of Fishbone.

"Stupid rocket, I don't wanna settle down!" She threw her hand in the air. " I'm my own woman, I don't need that."

_"But you always want to hang with Kayn when he comes. Don't you wanna be with him?"_

" I mean, it's not that I don't like him. He's my boyfriend! I just don't get why should I settle down."

_" Then what do you want in future?"_

"I don't know, ok!?" She screamed annoyed at her weapon. " I just want it to be what it is now! Just two of us running around city blowing stuff up. Not worrying about anything."

_" But life isn't that simple. If you need help just get me out of your head.'_

"Ha! No way! Things are staying this way as long as I want!" 

_'They have to stay that way.'_

* * *

Kayn was polishing Rhaast with absent gaze.

"Ok kid what's happening?" Said darkin getting annoyed.

"Huh?" Kayn finally looked at him clearly. " Oh I was just thinking about Jinx."

"Oh no, I am NOT having that conversation again."

" You don't know what I was going to say."

"You're wondering if she would live in Ionia with you and instead of asking you just torturing yourself with that question."

" It's just I'm not sure if it's ok to bring her right now." Kayn tried to protect himself. " I mean should I wait till war ends or ask her for help with Noxians? What would Zed think about it and are we even enough deep in relationship to even ask her about it?"

Rhaast signed. " You know for a cold blooded assassin you sure act like a teenager on hormones."

" Hey! One more comment and I will use you to cut grass."

Darkin snorted. Kayn knowed that he's acting ridiculous but, beside his master, Jinx is only one that he wants to see himself live with in future. Well maybe also Rhaast but he's annoying.


	5. Equal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are they dominant or passive?

Kayn was leaning on to Jinx, his arm on a frame of the door. He has a smug smile on his face.

"Hows it's going Jinxie?"

She raised an eyebrow and looked at him with a questioning look.

"Are you trying to be seductive or intimating?" 

He moved even closer. "Which do you prefer?"

Jinx kept her expression for a second before grabbing her boyfriend by his shoulders and slamming him to the wall. He let out suprised gasp. She put her hands to the wall with Kayns head being between them. She moved her body to touch his and rested her leg against the wall.

Kayns face was red after he realized what happened.

Jinx meanwhile smiled widely. 

"3:0 for me." And then she gave him a small peck on lips. 

" I-I still think I could do the same."

"Oh gods you're such a bottom."

She kissed him deep in lips and let her. He wouldn't adminet this out loud but he liked her being dominant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Knowing me I probably misunderstood lol.


	6. Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Would they be easy to forgive their s/o? How are they fighting?

"Come here you fucker!" Jinx shouted to Kayn who was holding Fishbone and running as fast as he could.

So what happened? In Kayns mind it wasn't his fault. He just said she shouldn't just blow up stuff so often, especially when he comes. Like, yeah he liked her for being chaotic but sometimes it's too much for him, even he liked to chill.

Well..., lets just say Jinx didn't take this well. They started arguing, it was getting worse and now he is running away with Fishbone. Yep. Jinx wasn't happy.

Kayn stopped at the edge of a bridge. Soon after Jinx caught up with him.

" Give Fishbone back!"

" Not until you admit I was right."

" It's not your business what I do in my free time! If I want to blow up city I will blow up city!"

Kayn groaned. " Come on Jinxie…"

She threatened him with finger. " Don't 'Jinxie' me right now! Fishbone." She stuck out her hand to give her the rocket.

" _Come on kid, be rational one_." Rhaast signed.

He looked at it for a bit before he wrinkled his nose.

" You know what? No."

And he prepared to throw it off the bridge.

" No!" Jinx seeing this grab Pew Pew and shocked Kayn.

He lost his balance but was still able to throw her favorite rocket.

" Fishbone!" She cried out loud and ran to catch it but it was too late. It flew down with a whistling.

"Aug!" Kayn cried out loud while being on the ground. " Did you just shocked me!? "

" What did you expected me to do after you throw my precious weapon off the bridge?!"

" Oh I'm sorry but at least I didn't attack you!" 

" You would do the same if I've taken Rhaast!"

" It isn't the same, he's far more powerful and important than your stupid rocket!"

" Take it back!"

"No! And you know what? I've had enough, I'm going back."

" Then go!"

" Fine!"

"Fine!"

He walked away, taking wide steps. 

" _Oh boy now you have done it."_

" Shut up Rhaast."

* * *

When he came back to Shadow Order he met Zed meditating outside.

" You came back early, something happened?" He asked in calmy voice with his eyes still shot.

" My girlfriend electrocuted me." He said while bypassing his master.

Kayn thinks he saw expression of confusion on his master's face and him opening his eyes.

But he didn't stop by to make sure of it. He just fell face down to his bed trying to get a nap.

* * *

 _" Just remember don't take away her weapons this time."_ Rhaast said it the third time to Kayn today.

" I get it, stop it." Shadow assassin said it annoyed to his weapon.

It's been a month since his fight with Jinx and now he's going back to her like nothing happened. Sure he was still annoyed she electrocuted him but she was high on emotions so he didn't hold a grudge. Right now he just wanted to come back to normal.

He was walking down the street to an abandoned hotel where Jinx lived. It was chill outside, a breeze blowing into Kayns eyes and body annoyed him so he used his technic to get to Jinxies room faster.

When he got to the room Jinx was sitting on a bed and was polishing Fishbone.

 _'So she found it'_ Kayn though.

" Hey Jinx." He said out loud.

She looked up and turned her head towards him fast. When she looked at him instead of usual excitation he saw annoyance. And then he saw a cloth being throw at his face.

" Whoa!" He ducked it and a cloth hit a door instead. " What was that for?"

"For Fishbone."

" You are still angry about it? It's been month!"

" And you still haven't apologized."

" So do you about shocking me and I still came back."

" You didn't have to, you can go." She huffed and came back to looking at her weapon.

Kayn just stood there dumb founded. He opened his mount to say something but then closed it. 

_" Agh kid just apologize"_ said Rhaast _" believe me she won't stop this act until you do."_

Assassin looked at his weapon annoyed but took a deep breath.

" Alright, I apologize." He began. " I should not take your weapon and throw it away, it's your property. I was annoyed you didn't want to spend time with me and have gone too far."

Jinx stopped what she was doing. She whispered something to her weapon and then she replied to herself with a different voice.

_" Why do you date her again exactly?"_

"Hush."

Jinx cleared her throat.

" I accept your apology and I apologize for shocking you."

" So… we're cool?"

" Yep." And she jumped at him knocking him over. While on the floor she gave him a big smooth to his cheek. It made him have a goofy smile on his face.

_" I swear I don't understand you two sometimes."_


End file.
